Kamen Rider Champion
by KR-Champion
Summary: Yuudai Oshiro is a young man who is about to become a member of the Kamen Riders a group of fighters who protect the city of Utsukushi, however, when forces beyond his control make him part of an unstoppable war, Yuudai must fight against monsters, the Kamen Riders, and deadly Omen Riders in order to survive. The only thing driving him towards victory is potential happiness.
1. Kamen Rider Champion Episode 1

Kamen Rider Champion

Episode 1: My Scarf Started Talking To Me!

The living paradise that is Utsukushi! The city of beauty! Here, justice is served by the police force, backed by the "Kamen Riders", superhumans who use their enhanced strength and supernatural powers to defend the city from monsters. However, not all is well for this grand city, as dark forces beyond anyone's imaginations are brewing. They plot to destroy the very city that our hero calls home. Our hero, whose name is Kamen Rider Champion.

A bright light fills the room as a loud buzzing noise begins to echo throughout the area. A young man of 20 rolls around in his bed as he struggles to move his still sleeping arm onto his alarm clock. The time is 6:30. As the young man struggles to process that he is late, he is pulled out of bed by his roommate.

"C'mon Yuudai! You can't be late for our ceremony! We've just become part of the Kamen Riders and you think its alright to just laze around in bed?" shouted a young man by the name of Masahiro Hamasaki. Our Hero struggles up onto his feet, straightening his T-shirt portraying the founder of the Kamen Riders, Takeshi Hongo, the first Kamen Rider. His name is Yuudai Oshiro, bottom of his class. Yuudai ran his fingers through his short black hair, grunting as he looked at his friend.

"By this point Masa, i don't even know if this is what i want to do anymore." Yuudai responded lazily. Masahiro jumped at this response, his face warped in confusion. "WHAT!? How can you even say that? You've wanted to be a Kamen Rider ever since you and i were little kids!" Masahiro said as he pulled out Yuudai's formal clothes from his closet. Yuudai slumped into his clothes, he looked very dapper, as he always does in nice clothes. Yuudai had everything he needed to start the day, scarf, phone, wallet, watch...just one thing left. As one would imagine, all members of the Kamen Riders are given transformation devices, depending on what you were most compatible with fighter wise. Type "V3" students are given a wrist device, this is where Masahiro ranked best. Type "Nigo" students are given a belt, while type Type "Ichigo" students are given both, this is where Yuudai was placed. All students transform during the ceremony to honor Kamen Rider 1. Yuudai crouched down by his bed and grabbed a suitcase that was hiding underneath. In it were his tools, tools he would use to protect this city. Even if he was still unsure of the whole thing. Yuudai had wanted it for so long, he had forgotten the reason he wanted it in the first place.

Yuudai and Masahiro had left their apartment and began walking towards the academy, which was only a short distance from where they lived. Yuudai tied his scarf around his neck, letting it flow in the brisk autumn wind. He had had this scarf since he was very little, but he still can't remember how he actually obtained it. Despite this he cherishes it, because he knows however he obtained it, its important to him.

Meanwhile, across the city of Utsukushi, several reports are coming in of strange colored lights floating around, flying into things. One of which, a red light, found its way into the scarf of Yuudai.

The duo of Yuudai and Masahiro, making their way onto the field where all the other students, start to reminisce about old times in the academy before hearing a bugle sound off. It was time to begin the ceremony. Lining up according to classification, Yuudai and Masahiro were separated. Everyone looked up at their commander, whose name Yuudai would probably never remember. As the man began to drone on about determination and hard work and that kind of junk. Yuudai began to notice his scarf was twitching. He tried to touch it but when he came too close he heard a voice in his head say "don't touch me", which sent Yuudai reeling back in confusion. The commander soon finished his speech, and ordered everyone to transform. This was the part Yuudai was waiting for. To prevent anyone from transforming pre-ceremony, the drivers are remotely locked, however today was the day that lock was turned off, and yuudai would finally be able to transform just like his hero, Takeshi Hongo. Yuudai strapped on his wrist device and attached his belt to his waist. Entering the post he had thought of over the course of his whole live, wrist held high, other arm out as his side. The entire class initiated one big, collective transformation.

"HENSHIN" could be heard across the city, as hundreds of students transformed into Kamen Riders. All except for Yuudai, who's gear did nothing but glow red when he tried to use it. Yuudai began to feel distressed, and soon he realized that everyone was looking at him. Including his Commander, who was at this point irate.

"OSHIRO YUUDAI" he blurted, which could also be heard across the city. "WHY HAVENT YOU TRANSFORMED?" he continued his yelling, which was still extremely loud.

"C'mon, COME ON, why wont my gear work!?" Yuudai thought to himself as his equipment did nothing but continue glowing red. "That would be cheating". It was that same voice. The one that he heard when he tried to touch his scarf.

"Cheating? What does that even mean?" Yuudai said, not realizing he was speaking out loud, with his Commander being directly in front of him. Masahiro was covering his helmet with his hands in shame across the field.

Yuudai's commander grabbed him by the collar, anger sweeping across his already flustered face.

"You better have a good reason for breaking this sacred tradition." the Commander said through puffs and wheezes of rage. Yuudai was speechless, he had no idea why his belt wouldn't work.

As the Commander was about to let out another word, a monster came onto the scene. This wasn't planned either. However, the hundreds of students still attacked the beast, only to be one by one, unable to do literally anything. They couldn't even get close to him. The monster then placed his sights on Yuudai. Beginning to slowly walk towards the young man. Yuudai was petrified, without his Kamen Rider armor, any kind of an attack from this monster would surely kill him. The monster had long, pointed, horn-like ears, and a gruesome mug. His arms were draped with what appeared to be wings. Overall, his appearance was very bat like. He was shooting out blasts of energy from his palms, wrecking the area. The Monster had a strange emblem on its chest, kind of like a marker, or seal of ownership. It was a sun with a set of swords sticking through it. Yuudai began to back up, before falling onto the ground, his rear end crashing onto the grassy field.

"It's done." The voice popped into Yuudai's head again. This time however, it was very clear. Along with that, Yuudai's belt and wristband began to glow an immense scarlet.

The light seemed to affect the monster, and sent it back a bit, covering its face. Yuudai's equipment had undergone a massive change. His belt had a screen on it now, and appeared to have some kind of place to slide a card. On his wrist there was another screen, this time there was a prompt on it. *Champion* was flashing in big white letters. "Its all set up, just do it whenever you're ready". The voice echoed again. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Yuudai tapped the screen on his wrist, and a thin, card like object ejected from the right side of the wrist device. Yuudai picked it out and looked at it. Upon closer inspection the card read *4-Sword/4-Armor* The heck does that mean? "Take that card, slide it into the belt". Yuudai looked at the belt, it did have a slot to place the card into on the top...is that where this goes? Yuudai stuck the card into the belt. The belt began to transform him into a Kamen Rider...no an Omen Rider. The belt yelled out the phrase "Champion Phase". A bright flash of white came over the area, all the other Kamen Riders looked on in awe at the mysterious figure. The next thing Yuudai knew, he was adorned with white armor, and had two large bug eyes, red in color. His head was rounded off, but there appeared to be two horn like protrusions coming out of the sides of the helmet. "Draw your weapon, Champion." Yuudai looked around, and saw a broadsword strapped to his waist. Also white, but light as a feather in his new gear. "Fight" The voice kept echoing. Yuudai couldn't take it anymore.

"FINE, ALRIGHT, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Yuudai yelled inside of his armor. Yuudai brought forth his sword. "If fighting this monster will get you to shut up...then i'll fight with all that i've got!" Yuudai said as he began charging towards the monster. The beast responded accordingly, roaring as it also began to charge at Omen Rider Champion. Yuudai shouted a mighty warcry, before speaking these few final words. "As long as im happy, i've already won!"

Next time on Kamen Rider Champion

Yuudai combats the mysterious Bat Kaijin, will he win? Meanwhile, a new Omen Rider confronts Masahiro about Yuudai's strange new power.

Kamen Rider Champion Episode 2: The New Omen Rider, Yuudai's New Power Explained.


	2. Kamen Rider Champion Episode 2

**Kamen Rider Champion Episode 2: The New Omen Rider, Yuudai's New Power Explained.**

As Yuudai readied himself for combat, he felt something rushing behind him. It was his scarf, however it was very different. Yuudai tried to inspect his scarf, but the Bat Kaijin made a move to attack, bringing a claw forth to strike Yuudai. However, Yuudai easily saw this coming and brought his sword up into the claw of the monster.

"What? Did you think i'd be that slow?" Yuudai said as he knocked the Bat's hand away. However, the first attack was a ploy to cover up the next one, as the Bat released a blast of dark magic into Yuudai's chest while it was exposed.

"Darn, he tricked me and landed a damaging attack." Yuudai thought to himself and he grabbed his chest with his left hand, the same one that the weird screen doohickey was placed onto. _"The Bat Grunt is smarter than you would think, try taking the not so obvious route."_ That same voice echoed again, this time it seemed to be giving advice. "Stop telling me what do, stupid voice…" Yuudai said out loud, he thought he was going crazy, but that would have to be dealt with later. Still he couldn't help but think he should try what the voice said. "If its going to try and counter me...then i need to counter back!" Yuudai exclaimed, this time would be different. Omen Rider Champion raised his sword and charged at the bat again. The Bat Grunt raised his claw into the air again and struck down on Champion. However, this time instead of catching the claw with his sword, Champion caught it with his empty fist, and brought his sword down to slash the Bat Grunt's other hand, which was readying another blast. "Alright! That won't work on me twice!" Yuudai pronounced, excited from his successful counter-attack. The Bat Grunt reeled back, grasping his hands close to him. Champion went in full force, slashing and stabbing with his blade, weakening the Bat Grunt more and more, until it was standing in a daze, unable to move effectively.

_"Now's your chance, Finish up."_ The voiced ringed in Yuudai's head, telling him to finish the fight. However he had no idea how he was supposed to do that. "Stop telling me what to do! I don't know what that means!" Yuudai exclaimed out loud. By this point, none of the other Kamen Riders were even attempting to do anything, just standing by as Omen Rider Champion fought the Bat Monster. Standing on the sidelines was Masahiro, childhood friend of Yuudai. He was looking on in awe as his friend had suddenly turned into a white knight, quite literally. The stark white armor of Champion gleemed in the sunlight. Somehow, his best friend had gained immense power, and for the first time in his life, Masahiro Hamasaki felt jealous of Yuudai Oshiro.

_"Finish Up."_ The Voice said again. Yuudai was still confused however. He had no idea how to work this technology. "Oh, screw it, you're helpless." The voice spoke again, but this time in a much more annoyed and impatient tone. Yuudai's scarf then extended down from his neck, to the surprise of Champion, and grabbed the card that was inside the belt. The scarf then slid the card in the slide part of the belt, after which he stuck the card back in its original spot. "FINISH UP" The belt yelled suddenly. On top of that, Champions armor suddenly decreased exponentially, being reduced down to a small set of armor that didn't look like it would protect Yuudai at all. However, his sword went from a basic broadsword to an enormous Odachi blade, longer than Champion, who stood at 6'4". Champion held the blade out in front of him, and it began to collect energy from the surrounding area, wind swirling around it like a small tornado. "This sword is like a tornado...Then i guess i'll call it the Tornadachi!" Champion brought the sword back and held it with both hands. "Alright! Time to finish up then!" Yuudai said as he lunged forward, he was incredibly agile now, without all that heavy armor. "Champion Breeze Slash!" Yuudai yelled out as he connected his slash with the Bat Grunt. The Monster roared in agony for a moment before exploding. A small yellow ball then emerged from the exploding remains of the Bat Grunt, and flew into the wrist device that Yuudai was wearing. _"My name is Senzo, and congratulations and defeating your first enemy. It only gets harder from here."_ Said the voice in Yuudai's head, revealing his name to be Senzo. "Senzo? What the heck is going on, why am i able to turn into this strange form?" Yuudai asked with a nervous but also angry tone._ "I have chosen you, Yuudai Oshiro, to be my warrior in this Game of Games, The Rebirth of the Planet."_ Senzo proclaimed, getting a bit excited as he spoke.

Yuudai was at a loss for words. Like a bomb had just been dropped on him. The Rebirth of the Planet? What was even going on right now.

Yuudai cancelled his transformation, he no longer had his academy gear, he probably wasn't even a member of the Kamen Riders anymore. Yuudai looked around at all of his fellow students. They all looked on at him, some with fear in their eyes, others with confusion. Masahiro however, ran up to Yuudai in a flash, hoping that his friend wasn't hurt.

"Dude...THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" Masahiro shouted as he jumped beside his roommate. Barely able to contain himself, Masahiro began eyeballing Yuudai's Omen Rider gear. "Wow! This sure is a unique belt...what's it called man?" Masahiro asked as he knelt down and peered at the unnamed driver. "Right...uh...this thing is called the...um." Yuudai didn't actually know what this thing was called. "Harbindriver" Senzo said out of nowhere. _"It's called the Harbindriver, and the screen on your wrist is the PUAM, Power UP Arm Monitor."_ Senzo explained. Yuudai looked at his new gear in awe, just as much as Masahiro. The two decided it would be a good idea to get out of there however do to the fact that some of the higher ups may want to take Yuudai in for questioning.

Back at their apartment, Yuudai and Masahiro were simply looking over the Harbindriver in wonder. It seemed to be only usable by Yuudai, since it wouldn't even create a belt when Masahiro tried placing it on his waist. "Now would be a good time for me to introduce myself then." Senzo said out loud, a small face appearing on Yuudai's Scarf. This shocked both of the two, as Yuudai didn't realize Senzo could talk out loud, and Masahiro didn't realize Yuudai's scarf could talk in the first place! Masahiro shot back, standing at the other end of the room. "Yuudai! your Scarf is talking!" Masahiro proclaimed, however it wasn't much of a big deal to Yuudai to this point, considering Senzo never really shuts up.

"Yeah...i probably should have mentioned that. Ever since i gained the powers of Champion..this..thing..has been inside of my scarf talking at me non-stop." Yuudai said with a long pause in the middle, being able to describe Senzo as just a "thing". Senzo tightened his grip on Yuudai's neck. "Hey! I'm not a thing! I'm a Harbinger, and you'll treat me with respect kid!" Senzo said angrily, displaying a side that had not been previously seen. "That reminds me, you, friend of Yuudai, you have to leave me and Champion alone for a while, i need to explain his situation." Senzo said as he let go of his tight hold and motioned his Scarf arm in a shooing motion. Masahiro was reluctant to leave, he was so curious about everything, especially what was going to happen to his best friend, however, he was getting himself in over his head. This wasn't his business.

"Fine...i'll go out for a while, but no funny business, Yuudai is my best bud, i won't forgive you if you mess with him. Masahiro said as he grabbed his belt and walked out the front door of their apartment. This would actually be a good time to test out what he could really do.

Masahiro had only gone a few blocks down from his apartment to the local common. Fairly close to the Kamen Rider Academy and bustling with people, it was like none of them knew that they were all in grave danger.

Suddenly however, terror struck as another monster, seemingly out of no where just began walking along the common grounds, not really attacking anyone, just looking scary and intimidating. Masahiro felt his pocket buzzing, however it wasn't his cell phone, it was his his Rider Communicator, a small device allowing him to contact other riders and superiors, similar to a phone, but more direct. Masahiro looked at who was calling. The ID read as "Unknown" and Masahiro had no idea that anyone actually had his number.

"Hello who is this?" Masahiro said, trying not to sound too distressed. The young Kamen Rider had his hand on his belt, just incase the monster tried anything.

"Masahiro Hamasaki, do not approach that monster, you will not be able to defeat it." the voice said in a distorted, toned down voice. The caller then hung up immediately, assuming that Masahiro would do anything but attack that monster. It had the same insignia on its chest that the Bat monster had on it. The Sun with the two swords crossing through it. Masahiro activated his driver, and struck a pose very reminiscent of Kamen Rider Nigo.

"Henshin!" Masahiro yelled as his armor formed around him. It was very basic looking, appearing almost like a downgraded version of the double riders. Masahiro charged in at the monster. This time it was a Spider. "Alright, so then Yuudai would call this thing the "Spider Grunt", alright then, i can handle this bug!" Masahiro said confidently before he felt a hand on his should pull him back. The figure pulling him back was another rider...and Omen Rider. Mostly Black, however there were striking purple accents all over his armor, which appeared much lighter than Champions. However, there was something very intriguing about this one. The Rider looked at Masahiro and pulled out an intricate, long barreled gun. This mysterious rider then shot Masahiro's belt off. While not actually breaking it, it cancelled the transformation.

"Hey! Whats the big idea, you could have hurt me!" Masahiro shouted as he was knocked to the ground by the mysterious black and purple Omen Rider. The Rider had piercing purple eyes, and what appeared to be an intricate set of horns adorning the top of his head. Along with this was a cape, fluttering behind him. Masahiro looked further back to see the most stunning bike he had ever seen in his life. It was designed with a dragon in mind. Sleek, but strong, with the same colors as the Omen Rider. Masahiro looked back up at the Rider, who had holstered his gun by his side, and was now fiddling with his wrist thing...Masahiro struggled to remember what it was called. The PUAM! Power UP Arm Monitor. However, it didn't look like he needed anything else to fight this monster. What was he going to do? The Mysterious Rider pressed his finger onto the monitor and it began to speak. *Change UP*.

Suddenly, the Rider's bike began to glow before splitting apart into many pieces and refitting itself onto the Rider's body, giving him more armor than Champion, without actually allotting more points into Armor UP.

"I am Omen Rider Dragoon." The Rider proclaimed, stating his name as "Dragoon". Masahiro looked on, there was once again nothing he could do. He was truly getting into a war without any weapons. Omen Rider Dragoon lifted his gun out of its holster and pointed it at the Spider Grunt. "Until i achieve happiness...I'LL NEVER REST" Dragoon shouted as he plunged into the battle with the Spider Grunt.

Dragoon fired his gun with immense accuracy, striking the beast in specific spots. As Dragoon drew in closer, he threw his gun into the air and delivered a heavy punch to the Spider Grunt's face. Now enraged, the Spider Grunt spat web at Dragoon, however, his gun came down and was caught by the web instead. Dragoon grabbed his gun and tugged hard on it, causing the Spider Grunt to be tugged along with it, with Dragoon shooting it as it was pulled inward.

Ripping his weapon free of the web, Dragoon kicked the monster away and pulled the Rider Mark from his Harbindriver, and slid it in the side of the Driver, causing it to shout *Finish UP*. Dragoon pressed on his Monitor again, causing his bike to come off of his armor, as well as causing his armor to shrink down to the same size as Champions was when he did this. However his gun grew a level, becoming a large rifle. Dragoon got onto his now reformed bike, and rode into the Spider Grunt, firing his new weapon into its chest as it was being pushed by the bike. After a moment of this, Dragoon uppercutted the beast into the air and jumped up with it, charging a powerful blast of energy into his weapon before firing it at the Spider Grunt, obliterating it.

Dragoon fell back onto his bike and stopped it. He stepped off and quickly walked towards Masahiro, grabbing the young man by the collar. "Listen to me now, and listen well." Dragoon said as his voice echoed out of his helmet. "This is not your battle to fight, i don't care if your friend is involved, do NOT try to fight any of these monsters again. Or i will have to personally take care of you myself." Dragoon said as he let Masahiro down. The Omen Rider then went quiet as he walked away and got onto his bike, returning back to his normal Dragoon Phase form, Mount UP(2), Gun UP(4), Armor UP(2). Dragoon holstered his gun and rode away. Masahiro found his way over to the nearest park bench. There was no one left in the park, just him. "I wonder how Yuudai is doing right now…" Masahiro thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

**Next Time On Kamen Rider Champion**

**After learning everything he needs to know about the war, Yuudai decides to find and ally himself with any other Omen Riders that he can. However Dragoon doesn't take too kindly to this and attacks Yuudai! Meanwhile, Masahiro sets out to find where all of these monsters are coming from.**

**Kamen Rider Champion Episode 3: Champion vs. Dragoon! Masahiro investigates the monster attacks!**


	3. Kamen Rider Champion Episode 3

**Kamen Rider Champion Episode 3: Champion vs. Dragoon! Masahiro investigates the monster attacks!**

_*The following event takes place during Dragoon's fight with the Spider Grunt.*_

Senzo and Yuudai, inside of Yuudai's bedroom, are talking about the details of the Rebirth.

"Even though we Harbingers have called it the Game of Games since we began so long ago, It is officially known as the Rebirth, and end of civilized man, and the dawn of a new age." Senzo said as he curled himself up on Yuudai's bed. The young Rider didn't seem to understand why or how this game operated.

"Senzo...tell about what's been going on in the **now** why have i been able to use this gear, what does it do? Are there others like me?" Yuudai asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The scarf scrunched himself up into a ball before rolling out off the edge of the bed. "The ORPUS, Omen Rider Power UP System. It is the duo that is your PUAM(Power UP Arm Monitor) and Harbindriver! These two devices make up the ORPUS." Senzo explained astutely. Senzo lifted himself up and curled into a ball again, before straightening himself out once more. "Each Omen Rider is given a set of 8 skills and abilities, along with their own unique one specific to them. Each is split into two categories, a utility power, which gives the users what they fight with! Such as your Sword UP. There is also Gun UP, Magic UP, and Shield UP!" Senzo said as he curled up like a roll and straightened himself out again...much to Yuudai's confusion. "However, there are also Attribute type powers. This includes your Armor UP. However, there also the abilities known as Mount UP, Speed UP, and Sneak UP." Senzo said, he seemed to be done with his "exercises" and slithered back onto Yuudai's shoulders. The very confused Omen Rider looked at the Orpus, and equips it, it seems to have become more snug, he was probably just used to it. "So then, if i have a unique power that only i can use, what is it?" Yuudai asked with bated breath.

"I don't know" Senzo said pretty lazily. Yuudai's spirits dropped, what a lame answer. "All i can tell you is that it doesn't require you to put any points into it. So its a free ability." Senzo explained, however he seemed to not care very much. Yuudai looked at the PUAM, curious at how to unlock his secret power. "One last thing you haven't answered...are there others like me? Other Omen Riders." Yuudai asked again, almost regrettably, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. "Yes, but only two have awakened so far." Senzo explained. The scarf began twitching, as if something was awry. Yuudai looked down at Senzo, though he couldn't be bothered if his living scarf had cramps from working out too much. "It's not cramps you moron, there's another Harbinger in the area..arrggghh" Senzo said, getting progressively angrier as he spoke. "How did you know i thought was cramps?!" Yuudai asked with a confused tone. Senzo tightened his grip on Yuudai's neck. "Because we're spiritually connected, i can read your thoughts, which helps in case you ever think of doing something monumentally stup-"

"I'm gonna ally myself with this other rider." Yuudai cut Senzo off, showing his disinterest in whatever he was talking about. "The more allies i have, the easier it'll be to succeed right?" Yuudai proclaimed. The Omen Rider made sure he had all of his gear on him and went outside, looking for this other rider. However he didn't have to do much searching as a dark figure, speeding by on a motorcycle, raced past Yuudai's apartment. Yuudai watched as the Omen Rider bolted towards the wealthier part of town. "Yuudai! Quickly! Transform and chase him! He can't be using a mount of more than 2, we can catch him!" Senzo said, hoping that it was the Harbinger he thought it was. Yuudai removed the Rider Mark from his PUAM and raised it into the air. "Henshin!" he proclaimed as he brought it down into the Harbindriver.

Yuudai's armor began to form around him, it started off as just the base suit, similar to if he was using a Finish UP, however pieces of the armor began to form onto his body, until it was at the Armor UP 4 set. Likewise, his sword started off as just a sheath, but slowly evolved into his broadsword.

"Yuudai! Place the points from Sword into Mount! Now!" Senzo yelled impatiently. Yuudai was startled by how angry Senzo seemed to be, but took the Rider Mark out of the Harbindriver and placed it into the PUAM, and took all 4 points out of Sword and put it into making a motorcycle.

Yuudai ejected the Rider Mark again and slid it into the Harbindriver "Mount UP!" it yelled as an almost godly looking motorcycle appeared to come out of a red beam of light. "This is your Mount, Machine Senzo!" Senzo proudly proclaimed. It had the appearance of a Crimson Harley Davidson, and looked like it had bug like designs on it. Yuudai was a bit upset that it bore no resemblance to Kamen Rider Ichigou's Cyclone, but it was still a nice looking bike. Omen Rider Champion hopped onto the bike and started the engine. Suddenly, the young Omen Rider had a flash of realization, he was learning how to use this bike. "I'm ready!" Yuudai screamed from inside his suit as he flipped a switch on the mainframe of the bike, suddenly, Yuudai was thrusted forward, driving at immense speeds. Senzo was flying out behind him, holding in a yelp. This bike was **fast**, Yuudai couldn't believe how quick this thing was, goodbye walking!

The mysterious Omen Rider was just in front of him, and Yuudai was gaining fast. However, it appeared as though the mystery rider was aware of Champions presence and turned his head around, peering at Champion with his piercing, purple eyes.

Dragoon knew that Champion was there, however he had no time to deal with another Rider, he wasn't fully ready. "Kawaba, do you think you could take the reigns so i can get this idiot off my back?" Dragoon asked in a more polite voice than he had used previously with Masahiro.

Kawaba, the second Harbinger, the one who had possessed Dragoon's motorcycle. He was a cold, unforgiving, selfish monster. He was also the rival of Senzo.

Yuudai and Senzo had tracked Dragoon down to a large manor on the outskirts of town, one belonging to a wealthy family. Yuudai was curious to see why the mystery rider was here, but was also trying not to let himself get caught.

"Yuudai, what is this place, some kind of castle?" Senzo asked, having been taken aback by the astonishing palace-like home in front of them. Yuudai looked around after this response, the shrubbery and lawn were divine looking, almost as if they had been cut one at a time to ensure detail. "The golden sign out front said 'Takahashi' on it, so im guessing this is the Takahashi estate, their a local family that owns most of the building in town, they're also partners with the Kamen Rider Academy." Yuudai explained. Canceling his transformation, he decided the best course of action would be to just ask him straight up. Senzo however, didn't seem to keen on letting Yuudai get himself potentially killed, and tugged hard on his throat again, however, Yuudai was prepared for this little taunt of dominance, and took out a lighter. Igniting it, Yuudai lifted it up gently towards Senzo. "Y'know even if you are possessing my scarf, you're still made of fabric, i'd loosen up and let me do the talking for now." Yuudai said in a surprisingly demanding tone. Senzo steadily released his grip on Yuudai's neck, and decided that now would be as good a time as ever to go dormant, and stopped controlling the scarf. Yuudai stepped up to the front door of the the mansion and rung the doorbell, which chimed out as church bells. The front door was opened by a stout old man, standing at around 4 feet tall and most likely being anywhere over the age of 75. "Greetings sir, i am Jo, the house butler and serviceman, are you here for some sort of business.

Yuudai, never actually seeing a butler before, was a bit shocked, having someone who answered the door for you seemed a bit excessive to him. The Old man seemed to be getting impatient however, so Yuudai finally decided to speak. "Yeah..uh, I'm a Kamen Rider, and i'm looking for someone who may have just returned home here. Is there anyone here who just arrived?" Yuudai said, trying hard not to say something too incriminating. "Yes, as a matter of fact there is someone who just arrived, you." Jo said with a completely straight face, like he wasn't even trying to crack a joke. Yuudai was thrown off by this, how do you even respond to that. "No, i meant like, before me." Yuudai said in a bit of an astonished tone. Jo gaped his mouth a bit and turned around. "Master Ryuu, you have a visitor." Jo said in a tempered voice, as he backed up to make room for the mysterious man. 20 year old Ryuu Takahashi, heir to the immaculate Takahashi throne.

The man said nothing and appeared to be eyeing Yuudai down, examining him. "Mr. Jo, please take this gentlemans scarf and prepare some tea, we'll be in the living room." Ryuu said with a dull, apathetic voice. "At once Master Ryuu." Jo responded as snatched Yuudai's scarf and scuttled off towards the kitchen. Ryuu said nothing to Yuudai and motioned him to follow, which Yuudai did, albeit reluctantly.

Ryuu had sat down in a large recliner and opened up a copy of Sun Tzu's _Art of War_, he was still silent as he peered into the pages, focused intently on the piece of literature. Yuudai felt a little awkward at this point, and kind of thought this was turning into a bad idea. "Um..my name is Yuu-"

"Yuudai Oshiro, 20, lives in the inner city, graduated bottom of your class at the Kamen Rider academy." Ryuu interrupted Yuudai, he looked up from his book and closed it, standing up and placing it on the coffee table in front of him. "Also known as Omen Rider Champion." Ryuu said as his dull voice started to gain clarity and color. Yuudai however, began to feel a bit startled. How the hell did he know any of that, he's just met this guy and already he knows more about Yuudai than Masahiro.

Ryuu took out his Harbindriver, however his was a piercing shade of black, and placed it on the table in front of him. Yuudai looked up at the man, he now knew that this was the mystery rider. Yuudai rose slowly from the chair he was sitting in, and reached for his driver, however he was stopped by the hand of the butler, Jo, who had entered a few moments ago. "Don't do anything rash." Jo whispered to Yuudai with a fair amount of fear in his voice. The butler seemed to know that Ryuu was the rider as well. "I, am Ryuu Takahashi, heir to the Takahashi throne." Ryuu spoke in a deep, demanding voice. "I am Omen Rider Dragoon, and until i achieve happiness...I'LL NEVER REST! Henshin!" Ryuu shouted as he pulled the Rider Mark from his PUAM and brought it to his left side with his right arm, and arched his arm like an extending wing, before bringing it down into the Harbindriver. The black, dragon-like armor crept its way over Ryuu's body, forming his powerful rider form, Dragoon Phase. Dragoon removed his gun from his holster, and pointed it at Yuudai, who still hadn't been able to transform. "1 down...6 to go..." Dragoon said as he slowly began to pull the trigger. Yuudai reeled back as he waited for the bullet to pierce him, however, he was shocked to find that Senzo had returned, and snatched up all the bullets in his scarf body. "Senzo, you came back!" Yuudai exclaimed as he slowly pulled out the Rider Mark from the PUAM, as to not alert Dragoon. "When the old man put me down i was able to slither away, the distraction he provided when he came in here gave me the chance to prepare for anything like this." Senzo explained as he dropped all of the bullets and curled back around Yuudai's neck. Yuudai stood up straight and raised his arm straight into the air. "Henshin!" he yelled as the rider mark came crashing down into the Harbindriver. Yuudai's own white Champion armor shone brightly as it pieced itself together. Champion rose his broadsword to point at Dragoon. "I'm guessing you don't want to be friends?" Yuudai said as Dragoon forced them both outside.

Cutting back to Masahiro, who was just waking up several hours later from his passing out. He was dazed, and thirsty. He decided to return home and call it a day. As he was walking home, he stopped by his local convenience store to pick up a bottle of water. The guy in front of him in line for the register seemed kind of odd. Not that he was scary or familiar, something about him just struck Masahiro important. Then he noticed it. The mark on his jacket...it was the same mark that all of the grunts from before had had…

Masahiro quickly grabbed the man and turned him around, however, he appeared to be fiddling with a Fish Skeleton...gross. "S-sorry...i thought you were someone else…" Masahiro said as he bowed slightly, showing his remorse. However the suspicious man pocketed the fish skeleton and lifted Masahiro up, he flashed a wicked grin, showing a set of sharp, intimidating teeth. Masahiro was frozen with fright and confusion. Who was this person? The man walked out of the convenience store in a bit of a rush. Masahiro watched as the man exited, he was too curious, as to the identity of this man. Masahiro rushed outside and darted his eyes around, trying to find the man. He heard a few trash barrels being knocked over in a nearby alley and Masahiro rushed to the scene to see the man had jumped up to the tops of the buildings. He was definitely not human. Masahiro broke out his belt and placed two arms crossed over his chest. He then brought them out and punched his fists together, and struck a pose similar to Nigo. "Henshin!" Masahiro exclaimed as his armor began to form around him in typical showa rider fashion. Now in his Rider Form, Masahiro would be able to jump up to the level of the strange man.

He ascended to the highest point and looked around, there was no strange man. Suddenly, Masahiro felt a fist flying into his face. Falling onto his side, he looked up to see a large Sharkman, bearing that same insignia on its snout shadowing over him. "Who are you? Are you the man from before?" Masahiro cried out as he got himself back onto his feet. "Not Quite." The Sharkman muttered. The Sharkman materialized a sword out of seemingly nothing and charged at Masahiro. The startled Kamen Rider braced himself and ducked under the first swing, however the Sharkman was fast and brought the blade down onto Masahiro's back. The young Kamen Rider was dumbfounded by the power behind the Sharkman's attacks, he was no match. Masahiro waited until the Sharkman lifted his sword up, as to make the final blow. However Masahiro rolled out of the way, catching the sword in the roof of the building. Masahiro then quickly leaped up struck the Sharkman. "Rider Punch!" Masahiro shouted as he delivered a blazing punch to his foe.

The Sharkman was fairly unscathed, aside from a burn mark that quickly cleared up. Masahiro was fighting an impossible fight. He jumped away and called in a distress order to any nearby Kamen Riders. "Theres a Lieutenant in the area, be cautious." Masahiro said into his communicator. If only Yuudai were here, Masahiro thought to himself. Then we could take him on. Masahiro looked on as the Shark Lieutenant smirked and created a waterhole in the ground, and jumped into it. Masahiro gasped and dashed over to the waterhole, which quickly sealed up. "HQ is gonna love this." Masahiro thought to himself as he trudged away from the scene.

Champion and Dragoon were staring each other down. Yuudai was afraid that he might mess up and get riddled with gunfire. He needed a way to get in their safely. "Yuudai! Place some points from Sword UP into Shield UP." Senzo said telepathically to his champion. That sounded like a pretty good idea. Yuudai removed the Rider Mark and placed it back into his PUAM, he then removed two points from sword and placed them into shield. Removing the Rider Mark again and sliding it into the Harbindriver, Yuudai felt his sword shrink down to a Shortsword, not as long as his broadsword, but still good in a fight. However, Yuudai also felt his arm jerk downwards as a medium sized bullwark strapped onto his left arm. "Alright! This is perfect!" Champion said gleefully as he raised his arm and kept the shield pointed at Dragoon. "You better hope that Gun has armor piercing bullets, cause you'll need em to get past this defense buddy!" Chamipon announced as he began charging towards Dragoon. Dragoon brought his arm forth and pressed the Change UP button on the PUAM. "Change UP" was shouted by the PUAM as Dragoons gun began to shine brightly. It had changed slightly in appearance, gaining a slightly wider barrel, but that was about it. Dragoon pulled his gun out from its holster. He fired a single, devastating shot, which impacted onto Champions shield, knocking him back, and creating a hole in his shield. "Dragoon's unique power is Change UP, he can modify his skills to suit his current situation. Don't give him ideas!" Senzo said to Yuudai, the tone of his voice was steadily becoming more irritated. Yuudai had to think of something quick before he got blown to bits…

Yuudai took his Rider Mark out of his Harbindriver and placed it into the PUAM. "So then Senzo, why don't we try to give him a taste of _our _unique power?" Yuudai said proudly as he punched in Sword UP 3, Speed UP 1. "What are you stupid? I already told you we don't have ours yet." Senzo said, now fully irate. Yuudai placed the Rider Mark back into the Harbindriver. "Speed UP, Sword UP" The Harbindriver shouted as Yuudai's sword grew a bit, and his armor gained an all around light blue accent. "I don't think its the driver that gives us our power." Yuudai said as he braced himself, crouching low to the ground. He then began to dash at quick speeds at Dragoon, who was not anticipating such speed from just a level 1 Speed UP. Dragoon fell over from the repeated sword strikes. Champion stopped a good 10 feet from his opponent and threw his sword into the air. "I think we need to come up with our own power!" Yuudai shouted as he pressed a new button on his Harbindriver. The words "Mix UP" were shouted as he grabbed his sword from the air, and all of the blue accents on his body shifted into his arms and onto his sword. "I'll call this sword, the Sonic Sabre!" Yuudai said as his pointed it at Dragoon. Yuudai's arm then shot back at lightning quick speeds. So fast that the wind created from it blew back all the grass on the lawn of the Takahashi estate. "As long as i'm Happy, I've already won!" Yuudai proudly announced as he raised his arm and sent two slashes of air at Ryuu. The black rider was quick to react however and ducked down to avoid the strikes. Ryuu then stopped for a moment, appearing to be lost in thought. Dragoon then rose up and pressed the Change UP button on his PUAM again. This time his gun changed back to its original form, but also his bike changed and attached onto his back, and became a large hoverpack. Dragoon started hovering high above the estate. He fired several bullets down onto Yuudai, who was able to knock them away with his Sonic Sabre. "It looks like i currently have no way of fighting you, Champion, but don't worry, i'll be back later to settle this." Dragoon said as he rose up higher into the air. "Oh, and before i forget, get off of my property." Dragoon said, with his hoverpack now rocketing him away, towards the other houses on the outskirts of the city. Yuudai seemed a bit...underwhelmed. Shouldn't he have tried a bit harder? Yuudai cancelled his transformation and started walking away from the estate. "That was strange to you too right?" Yuudai said to Senzo. However the scarf seemed to be unresponsive. What a lousy scarf. Yuudai heard a whirring coming from his pocket, and a familiar jingle playing. He reached for his phone, the caller ID was one he really didn't want to answer right now. "Akane Mori" Masahiro's step sister. She was a real pain in both of their sides, and never really knew when to shut her trap. However she never really did anything wrong by him, so Yuudai never found a reason to tell her off. Yuudai pressed the accept button on his phone and brought it up to his ear.

"YUUDAIIIII"

Akane's voice pierced through the phone like a knife. "STOP YELLING" Yuudai commanded as he stomped on the ground, suddenly then hoping no one had noticed how stupid he looked. "Have you seen Masahiro!? He hasn't been responding to my texts or calls for a whole day!" Akane bellowed, her voice sounding genuinely concerned for the wellbeing of her brother. "No...actually, i haven't seen him since he left the apartment earlier today…" Yuudai just now realizing that he hadn't kept in contact with his best friend. "Hang on Akane, i'll go find him, he probably just forgot his phone when he left." Yuudai said as he hung up and summoned a bike with the PUAM. Getting onto his new ride, Yuudai sped back towards Utsukushi, hoping that his friend was alright.

**Next time on **_**Kamen Rider Champion **_

**While Yuudai heads back into town to find Masahiro, Akane takes it upon herself to find her brother, however, the source of the monster attacks is revealed, and she's coming to deal with Champion herself! **


End file.
